Destiny is Forever
by Obsessive Vampire Stalker
Summary: “Don’t worry about her, she’s going to be a big help to us?” “How’s that” James asked me, I laughed at him. “She’s going to kill the Cullens!” I answered, picking up Isabella and running off into the darkness. Sorry I suck at Summarys. RxR
1. Stranger

_so this story takes place in a alternate universe, victoria's power is to turn back time. so she goes back to the day before bella moves to forks, and begins to hunt her down.i really hope you like my new story, and please please review._

_i dont own twilight,new moon, eclipse or any of stephanie meyer wonderful character and i never will._

Victoria's pov

I stood in the shadows of a tree watching17 year old Isabella Swan walking to her mother's house in the heat of the Arizona sun.

I decided that I had to act soon or the opportunity would be lost forever. I walked to the edge of the shadows trying to avoid the last of the day's sunlight and called out to the girl that ruined my life

"Excuse me hun, would you be able to help me find my way?" I asked.

Isabella turned in my direction and started to walk my way. There was no way she would have denied my help even if she wanted to.

"Um hello, did you need help?" she asked shyly.

How I loathed her, I wanted to rip out her throat right now. But I had to wait for the opportune moment.

"Yes, would you be able to help me find my way home? I just moved here and I seemed to have forgotten how to get back to my house." I said trying to sound as innocent as possible.

"Sure, where did you say you lived?"

This girl was so stupid how could she even think about helping a stranger. Hadn't her mother ever told her about stranger danger before?

I quickly told her a street name that was at least 30 minutes walk away from where we were.

Isabella now seemed a bit hesitant about helping me now, but she started to tell me how to get there, _unfortunately for her_, by the time she had finished explaining how to get there the sun had almost set and it was almost time to execute the plan.

"It's almost dark" I said "I would sleep much better tonight if I knew that you got home safely. Would you mind if I walked you home? Then maybe I could call a cab from your house."

Isabella seemed to think that was a better idea, so we began to walk to her house.

By the time we got to her house, the sun had been set for a while. We walked into her house to find her mother pacing back and fourth. When Isabella came into her line of sight she let out a relieved sigh and ran over to her, crushing her in a hug.

"Isabella Marie! Where have you been? I have been worried sick about you!" she panicked. I laughed to myself, and then decided that I should leave them to have the last mother-daughter moment they would ever share.

"If you don't mind I'll go borrow you phone now…" it seemed that Isabella's mother didn't notice me standing behind Isabella

"Sure thing, by the way I'm Renée, nice to meet you" she said to me, then, shot a look at Isabella

"Hello Renée, I'm Victoria, your 'lovely' daughter was just helping me get a taxi home." How I hate them both.

Renée just nodded at me and gave Isabella another look.

I walked into the kitchen, pulling out my mobile phone from my pocket, and dialled James's number.

"Ok, I'm in her house. Get ready to burn it down" I said to James.

"Sure, how long?" he asked

"About 2 minutes or so." I snapped the phone shut, then as if right on queue, Renée walked into the kitchen

"The phone's in the…" Before she could finish I lunged at her grabbing her by the neck and sinking my teeth into her flesh.

I felt her warm blood running down my throat, and before I knew it she was bone dry. After wiping the remainder blood off my face with my sleave, I dropped her lifeless body to the ground. I grinned widely. Now for dear Isabella, only, I had something more special planned for her.

I stalked into the lounge room to find Isabella sitting on a couch reading a book

"Hey mum, what was that Victoria chick doing in the kitchen?" she asked.

I laughed menacingly, making her jump up in the air and turn around to face me.

"You stupid little girl, your mothers dead and soon you will be to!" I said as I stalked towards her.

"Please, please, I don't want to die, please don't kill me. I'll do anything you want, just don't kill me!" She cried at me, tears pouring down her face. I stopped walking towards her and pretended to think about letting her to live

"Well, there is something I could arrange, I suppose" I said to her.

"Anything" she whispered quickly back to me.

A smile spread across my face and I took a step forward, Isabella took a step back and made a gulping sound. "Well if you really want it" I said shrugging.

Isabella just nodded, the stupid girl she didn't even know what she was getting herself into.

I ran at vampire speed up to her, stopping inches away from her face.

"What…what are you?" Isabella asked in a very unsteady voice.

I didn't bother to answer her silly question, we had enough time later for a game of 20 questions.

I grabbed Isabella and sank my teeth into her soft delicate skin. Her blood was as sweet as I had imagined it. It tasted like flowers of some type. I inhaled. I could faintly smell the odour of artificial strawberries coming off her hair.

I continued to suck the beautiful liquid out of dear Isabella. I knew that I had to stop soon or I would kill her and I didn't want to kill her. Well not yet at least.

Just as I let go of her, I heard James and Laurent coming through the front door.

"Burn the house to the ground, I don't want a single piece of this place left standing" I shouted at them over Isabella's growing screams.

"What do we do about the girl?" Laurent asked

"Don't worry about her, she's going to be a big help to us?" I answered

"How's that" James asked me, I laughed at him.

"She's going to kill the Cullens!" I answered, picking up Isabella and running off into the darkness.


	2. Changing

_last chapter: _

_"What do we do about the girl?" Laurent asked_

_"Don't worry about her, she's going to be a big help to us?" I answered_

_"How's that" James asked me, I laughed at him._

_"She's going to kill the Cullens!" I answered, picking up Isabella and running off into the darkness._

Bella pov

Victoria lunged at me, but all I saw was a red and white blur. Then I felt a burning, it was unlike any burning pain I had ever felt before.

It felt as if all of my blood had been taken out of my body and replaced by lava and it was rushing through my veins burning everything it made contact with.

Soon the burning had reached the rest of my body, like I had been totally consumed by fire, I screamed out in pain but no one made any attempt to make the pain go away.

I screamed again as another wave of pain swept over my body, what had I done to deserve this, I kept asked my self.

I hadn't broken any laws or committed any of the 7 deathly sins, so why had I been sent to the deepest corner of hell to suffer for eternity. I never was very religious, and had only been to church in the brief period of one of Renée's random hobbies, but still nobody deserved to go through this much pain ever. Why did I have to die? There were so many things I still wanted to do.

I wanted to graduate from high school and go to college, I wanted get married to someone who loved me, I even wanted to eventually even have kids. But now that's never going to happen, god I haven't even had my first kiss before, yet alone found someone who would love me no matter what.

I screamed again and tried to open my eyes to see if there was anyone who would help me, but I couldn't open my eyes because they were too heavy and it hurt too much to move. I twisted my body trying to move, with no success it only brought on another shot of pain throughout out my body.

…_Three days later…_

I don't know how long I had been lying here in agony but it seemed like years maybe even more but it was pure hell, there was no word in the English speaking language that could explain how painful it was.

Slowly the pain began to subside, but just in the very tips of my fingers. I welcomed the relief from the pain, taking pleasure as the fire slowly left my hand.

Soon the only pain left was in my chest right above where my heart was but soon that was gone to.

I could suddenly hear everything around me, far off I could hear a heart beating, i could hear the annoying ticking of a clock in another other room and I could hear some people that I couldn't hear talking in whispers, they where talking about 'police search' and 'waking up'.

I went to look where I was but I couldn't see anything at all, everything was black. I laid where I was for a while before I realised that I had my eyes closed. I chuckled to my self, and then opened my eyes for what felt like the first time.

I looked around my surroundings, I was laying on an old couch (which was very dirty) in what looked like a wooden cabin.

Everything was very clear now, I could see every single piece of dust dancing in the air and the smallest piece of dirt caught in the floor boards.

I swung my legs over the side of the couch and walked towards the only door in the room as I approached the door the whispering I heard before began to get louder. I slowly turned the knob and pushed the door open.

Across the room where 3 people sitting around the table, two guys, one with light brown hair and the other with black, and a girl with fire like red hair. As soon as I had opened the door, they had turned their heads in my direction, and glared at me with their weird burgundy coloured eyes.

"Why Isabella I see you've shut up at last," said the woman, springing up from her seat. The next thing I knew she was standing right in front of me, I screamed and slammed the door in her face unfortunately the door started to groan then it fell of the hinges and hit the floor with a loud bang. I jumped back, and screamed again in fright.

"Will you stop bloody screaming all ready?" yelled the guy with light brown hair "you've been screaming for 3 bloody days! Get this 'Bella' the transformation is over, it's been over for half an hour, you don't have any feelings anymore, get over it!" I stood there in shock for a few seconds before I had the courage to speak up

"Who or what are you and why am I here?" wherever here is, I added after. The red headed vampire gave me a smile, that made me want to run and hide but I stood my ground.

"Well how rude of me, this is James and Laurent , and I'm Victoria and we are Vampires

_Sorry to all who read this but it has to be a cliffy. I'd like to thank_ dorkiegr12, Khlarka2, twlight obsessed, twilightmoon20_ and_ cubye4 _for reviewing, you all can have a cookie. Please Review_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	3. Blood lust

_Last chapter:_

"_Who or what are you and why am I here?" wherever here is, I added after. The red headed vampire gave me a smile, that made me want to run and hide but I stood my ground._

"_Well how rude of me, this is James and Laurent, and I'm Victoria and we are Vampires" _

Bella pov

"You're what?" I shouted. They would have to be absolutely crazy to think that I would even believe them.

"We are vampires, as in 'I vant to suck you blood'." James said. This was stupid, I know what vampires are and anyway there was no such thing as vampires they where just made up like werewolves and any other mythical creature, I told myself.

"So you expect me to believe that you guys are a bunch of blood thirsty vampire." I laughed out loud "and I guess your going to tell me next that a powerful group of vampire rule over France right?"

"Well actually they're in Italy."

My mouth dropped, I can't believe it, either they where making fun of me and messing with my head or I am standing in a room full of vampire.

"Ok I'm serious stop messing around and tell me the truth." I said trying to keep my voice even

"Well if you actually listened to me about vampires being real then we could explain everything to you." Victoria said, I could hear the anger in her voice

"Well maybe I would actually believe you if you weren't such a bitch, everyone knows that vampires are _not_ real, end of conversation." I said putting my hands on my hips. I knew I should probably listen to what they where saying, but one thing I was not willing to say was that she was right, I don't care how stubborn I was being.

"Why don't you get this through you thick skull Bella" shouted James "I am a _vampire_, he is a _vampire_" pointing towards Laurent as he spoke "Victoria is a _vampire_ and you are a _vampire_. So you better except that or you're going to have a hard time!"

I felt as if time had completely frozen, I was a vampire; I was going to live forever. I had to drink the blood of innocent people to survive. I shuddered at the thought of blood, when ever I saw blood I almost always fainted, I hated blood and how it smelt of salt and rust.

"Do I have to drink…" but before I could finish my sentence I smelt something. It was beyond anything I had ever smelt in my life, it was so sweet smelling that it made my mouth water in hunger.

The back of my throat began to itch badly, I had to find that irresistible smell. I shot off like a the speed at light amazed at how fast I was going, I continued on knowing I was getting closer by the second.

I kept running I was almost there, I could see a figure up ahead and I knew that this was where the smell was coming from.

I sprang at the figure gripping it hard so it could get away from me and I bit into it, as I sucked the warm, sweet liquid out I knew I was doing something wrong but I didn't care right now all I wanted was the sweet liquid.

After all the liquid was gone I stepped back to view my handy work, but as soon as I saw what I had done I felt my heart fall in to the stomach.

Lying in front of me on the cold hard ground was a deathly pale man about 40 years old. I started to hyperventilate this man probably had a wife and children, and maybe even grandchildren.

I turned away, leaving him on the cold ground all by him self and ran back to the cabin.

I guess there wasn't any denying that I was a vampire anymore and there was no way that I was going to deny my blood lust either.

_Sorry this was such a short chapter but the next one will be longer. I__ would like to thank _dorkiegrl2twlight obsessed Khlarka2IsabellaMarieCullen3214 _and _Cloudless Sky Rain _for reviewing. Now to the important stuff when I get 7 or more reviews I will update, the faster you review the faster i will update because i have already written the next chapter and want to put it up but i want some reviews first._

_trueVaMpIrE_


	4. Baseball

Bella pov

We ran thought the forest at incredible speed, dodging trees as we ran. I love to run it was so exhilarating and it always made me feel like I was flying.

But every now and then I would trip over a branch and fall flat on my face, which is apparently bad for a vampire considering we're supposed to be amazingly graceful, but Laurent says that I was horribly clumsy as a human so it much have stayed with my after the change.

We had been running through this part of Washington for a few hours and had just passed the border into the town of forks.

Forks was very green everything that was normally colorful like tree trunks, rocks and dirt was covered in green squishy stuff making me fell really nerves know that I was going to slip over much more than usual.

I stared over at Victoria she had a huge smile plastered all over her face, when ever she smiled like that it made me shiver know that she was planning something big.

I felt that rain break through the treetops and fall on to me making me wet, dirty and in bad need for a shower. I sighed a shower would be wonderful right now. As I ran I continued to daydream of clean clothes, a shower and soap, wonderful, wonderful soap.

Unfortunately I was caught off guard by a root of a tree that was sticking up and ended falling flat on my face, getting mud and green squishy stuff all over my face and in my hair. James sighed and signalled for everyone to stop

"God Isabella cant you go 10 minutes without tripping over" he yelled at me

"Its not my fault the sinister tree doesn't like me" I replied. I sighed

"Well once you decide to stop playing the in the mud, there's another vampire coven up ahead so be on the look out, there not normal vampires"

"Sure sure" I replied. I sighed, every time we met another vampire coven James would make it look like Laurent was leader, so he could suss out the situation and every time it almost always ended up with us killing the other coven. I got up from the ground dusting off my clothes and pulling out some twigs from my hair

"And Isabella"

"Yes James" I replied sounding bored

"Remember what we talked about. Don't go making friends with them." I nodded it wasn't my fault last time, they started to talk to me not the other way round.

We set off running again and as always I was at the back of the formation, which suited me fine.

As we approached I heard something that sounded like the crash of thunder but I was pretty sure that was two vampires running into each other. I wondered what James had meant by these vampires being different, they didn't smell any different than any other vampires. My thoughts where cut short when Laurent and Victoria disappeared thought a group of bushes.

James stopped right in front of me

"Remember shut up and watch asses." Of cause make me the backup plan for everything I thought.

James slowly disappeared into the bushes, and I decided that I should probably hurry up and follow. So I jogged at human speed behind him, but I slipped on some wet leaves and fell flat on my ass, giving a quiet scream as I hit the ground.

Alice pov

I had had a vision of another vampire coven coming thought the area in the next couple of week and it had made everyone one edge. Over the past couple of days everyone was very shifty and edgy making life very unenjoyable. But I could change that easily with one magic word, baseball.

I'd had a vision a couple of minutes ago that there was going to be a storm tonight, that would hit over the town but we should be fine. So naturally it was the perfect weather for baseball.

I ran down stairs into the lounge room where Emmett and Jasper were playing video games

"Everyone I have an announcement to make." I said. In seconds everyone was in the room waiting for me to speak

"Guess what" I said, rolling back onto my heels

"What?" said Emmett

"Nope I'm not going to tell you, you have to guess" I answered with a giggle

"Awww that's not fair" whined Emmett

"Fine I'll tell you" I said. I looked around the room, trying to build up suspense. Edward had already left the room, because of cause he could read my mind but that doesn't mean I can't have my own fun with everyone else

"Well what is it?" asked jasper

"What's what?" I asked with a giggle

"What your 'big' announcement?"

"Oh my announcement, you want to know my 'big' announcement." Emmett nodded his head intently

"There is going to be a storm" I said jumping up and down clapping my hands. The room went quiet for a second as everyone's faces lit up with smiles, I looked around the room everyone were more relaxed now and chatting about last game.

I heard a crash from up stairs then Emmett, Jasper and Edward came racing down the stairs carrying baseball gear and shouting insults to each other. I laughed and followed after them weaving through trees until I got to clearing.

When I arrived Edward was already there leaning against a tree, and for some reason he had grass and mud stains all over his clothes and I'm guessing Emmett might be the reason for that.

Jasper came next carrying 4 aluminum bats and a bag of balls. Carlisle and Esme soon followed, hand in hand they seemed to be in deep convocation about carlisles work.

Carlisle and I set up the bases and got everything ready while we waited for Rosalie and Emmett to show up, but I knew they wouldn't be here for an other 3 minutes because they seemed to have gotten a 'little pre-occupied' doing something.

Soon enough Rose and Emmett had arrived and we could finally start the game. Edward, jasper and me where on one team and Emmett, Rose and Carlisle where on the other and as always Esme was umpire.

Emmett's team was up by 4 runs when I smelt something, another coven of vampires. Why hadn't I seen them coming? They weren't supposed to be near here for a couple of weeks, I ran over to where Carlisle was standing

"Do you know anything about them?" he asked me

"I saw them a few weeks ago but they weren't supposed to be here for a weeks." I hated it when I couldn't see what was happening, it almost made me feel like I was going blind

"Do you know what they want?" he asked

"Nope, I think they are just curious about our life style." I said with a frown

"Ok then, everyone go back to playing the game just be cautious." Everyone nodded

We continued to play the game but not hitting the ball further than a bunt.

About five minutes later I saw then start to appear out of the forest. There was a male in the lead, followed by a female with flaming red hair, then another male which looked edgy like he was looking for an escape.

They stood there for a second as if they where waiting for something, then I heard the weirdest noise, it was like a squealing noise followed by a bang on the ground.

The three vampires standing in front of us almost looked embarrassed. A couple of seconds later an other female this time with long brown hair walked in to the clearing, dusting off mud and dirt from her tattered jeans and top.

Carlisle started to walk towards them with Edward on his right side and Emmett on his left, leaving me, jasper, Rosalie and Esme to form a semi-circle behind them.

The male at the front, who I [presumed was the leader of their coven, approached us cautiously.

"Greeting to you all, I'm Laurent, this is Victoria, James and Isabella." He said pointing to them all one at a time, finishing with the brunette girl who was standing at the back.

As Carlisle and Laurent talk about our diet, I turned my attention it Isabella. She seemed genuinely interested in our diet, she seemed different than the others in her coven. They all seemed wild and edge, she seemed more relaxed and civilized.

I was snapped back to this world by jasper shaking my shoulders lightly

"Alice, are you alright? Were going back to the house with the other vampire coven. They're staying a few days."

_Wow this chapter turned out longer than i thought it would have. Now i have something** really** important to say. Out of 34 people that read my last chapter only 4 wonderful, amazing people review for it. Now i don't want to be annoying and not update at all cos then we would both be sad, but i really need reviews. I don't care if they're flames, constructive criticism or you just saying 'HI' but i would like more reviews. thanks_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	5. Introductions

Bella pov

I couldn't believe my ears, there was another way of feeding without killing humans! It wasn't that I hated killing them but it would always make me feel bad afterwards. And this coven actually lived somewhere!

They didn't continuously keep moving around. They got to go to school and university and had…clean clothes!

Oh I wish I could live with them, sure I like being in James's coven but they don't like me much and I'm just slowing them down.

James had decided that we would be staying with them in their house for a few days.

We followed them thought the forest for a while until we were standing in front of a huge white house that was 3 stories high.

I stood in amazement at the beauty and size of their house, I felt someone walk up beside me but I ignored them as I gawked at the house.

"So do you like the house?" I spun around to find a female about 26 years with caramel brown hair; she reminded a lot someone from the silent movie era.

"I love it, it's absolutely beautiful" I said meaning every word I said

"I'm so glad you like it dear, I restored it all myself." She said in a very proud voice

"Really that must have taken forever to do"

"Well it was well worth it in the end." I smiled; I was really starting to like this woman, if only I knew her name. She reminded me a lot of my own mother, someone you could talk to about almost anything.

I looked around only to have James catch my attention, he was glaring at me again, the type of glare that said 'you better stop doing that or else.'

I gave the female I was talking to a small smile and walked over to James

"What are you doing" he asked angrily

"Nothing" I said quickly "she started to talk to me first, I was just trying to be polite" I claimed

"Enough, no more talking unless you are told to" he hissed at me, I nodded my reply and stared at my feet as we entered the house.

The inside of the house was even more amazing than the outside, from the looks of it they had demolished a few rooms to make one huge room that was painted white.

We walked over to a bunch of couches, by the time I has made it there, there was only one place left to sit. Next to male with strange reddish brown hair that was almost a bronze colour.

I sat down on the couch next to him, there was something different about him, he didn't seem to be like normal boys or vampires. I stopped thinking about him, to pay attention to the leader of his coven

"Well I believe introductions are in order then, I am Carlisle Cullen. I work in the local hospital as a doctor, I've been a vampire for about 362 years." How could he be a doctor? I thought, there was blood everywhere wouldn't he lose control and attack everyone in sight

"Hello my name is Esme" said the female that I was talking to before "I was changed in the year 1921 by Carlisle, his also my mate." The next one to talk was a large guy with dark curly hair, and look like a serious body builder

"Hey I'm Emmett, I was changer in 1935 by Carlisle. And this is my beautiful wife Rosalie" he said. The blond female whom I was guessing was Rosalie was drop dead gorgeous; she looked like she should be on the cover of swim suit magazine rather than in the room with us

"I'm Rosalie, I was changed 1933 by Carlisle." She said then went back to examining her perfect nails.

"Hi I'm Alice and this is my husband jasper. I don't remember anything about my human life. But I have the power to see the future." Said the small, black haired girl, who was practally bouncing in her seat in excitement

"As Alice said, I'm jasper. I was changed during the vampire wars in1863, my power is to feel and manipulate emotions." He said quietly. There was only one person that hadn't been introduced, the guy with the weird bronze hair

"Hello my name is Edward, I was born in Chicago 1901 and was changed by Carlisle in 1918 when the Spanish influenza hit. My power is to read minds."

Instantly the room seemed to freeze, he could read my mind, he could read Victoria, Laurent and James's minds! Surly he would think that we where true monsters for killing humans and vampires alike just for fun and food.

Well maybe I didn't kill humans and vampires for fun, I only killed when it was completely necessary or when James told me to. I stole a glance over at Edward, he was glaring back at me with a frustrated look on his face.

I glared back at him

"You know it's not nice to stare" I hissed at him, just loud enough for him to hear but no one else could. He continued to glare for a few seconds then turned his attention towards Carlisle

" Well I'm sure my family's in dying to know a bit about your coven" he said to us

"Yes that's a wonderful idea, please do introduce yourselves" said esme excitedly

Laurent just nodded

"Well I am Laurent, I'm unsure when I was changed or who by. My coven tends to travel from country to country, as you have guessed we all feed of our natural food source, humans" he said with a smile

"I'm Victoria, I have lost track of time for when I was changed because time wasn't measured so precisely back then."

"I'm James as Laurent and victoria before me has said, I feed of humans. I choose not to record how old I am, because if we will be living forever what's the point of counting how any many we have already lived" his eyes darting around the room as he said it. Now it was my turn to speak, I took an unneeded breath and began

"Hi my name is Isabella, but I prefer to be called Bella. I was changed three months ago by Victoria. I have the power…" I was interrupted by Laurent before I could say anymore

"No one in my coven has any special powers" he said, as James gave me daggers.

I looked around the room to see if anyone had noticed that Laurent had stopped me from talking but they all seemed to have missed it.

"So I would like to discuss something about you diet, but I'm sure you would all like to refresh your selves, and then I'm sure we could arrange something" said Carlisle. My face lit up with a smile, could this place get any better.

_So here's you next chapter, it's not as long as the last one but it'll do for now. Well so I've decided to update earlier than normal because I've had heaps of free time in school. Like on Tuesday I had double PE and I wasn't feeling well because it had been over 37° Celsius (which is 98° Fahrenheit) for the past 9 days so I sat out and wrote half of this chapter, then on Thursday I had 2 doubles in the computer rooms so I got all this typed up and I have already started to type up the next chapter so it might be up soon. I have to thank the people who have reviewed any of my chapters. And please I'm really begging you please review. I don't care if its flames, constructive criticism or just saying hello I am in desperate need of reviews. And one more thing, I am wondering if anymore would like to be my beta for this story, because I really think this one needs one, please pm me if you interested in doing it. Thanks trueVaMpIrE_


	6. Remembering

Bella pov

I had never felt so happy to be clean before, I had spent almost an hour in the shower washing of all the dirt, mud and even a few leaves that had shown up in my hair.

I stood in front of the fogged up mirror in the bathroom, I hadn't looked in a mirror since I had been changed almost 3 months ago.

I raised my hand up and placed it on the cold mirror, then began to rub off the fog. Staring back at me was a girl with blood red eyes, pale white skin and long mahogany coloured hair. I hated the fact that my eyes where the colour of blood, I missed my plain brown eyes. 

I sighed and moved to get my unfortunate looking clothes, staring at them I became hesitant did I really wanted to put on dirty and broken clothing? Guessing I didn't have much of a choice in the matter right now I moved forward to put them on, until I heard the bathroom door open

"Don't you dare touch them" I spun around, standing on the other side of the bathroom was Alice. I took a step away from her pulling my towel around me tighter

"How did you get in here?" I hissed at her, I was positive that I had locked the door

"Well I live here remember. Anyway I wanted to give you these" she said, handing me a pile of clothes. I smiled at her

"How did you know what size to get me?" I asked her. She didn't answer me, all she did was tap her head with her finger. It took me a while to remember that she was physic.

"Ok hurry up and get dressed. We have so much to do before you have to leave" and with that she left. I pulled on the clothes she gave me, which ended up being a pair of black skinny leg jeans, a black tank top, a pair of red pumps and my favourite, a red bomber jacket_(A/N kind of like the one that Rosalie's wearing in the photo on Stephenie Meyer's web site)._

I had to admit that what she got me did look amazing, the only thing wrong with it was that it made my blood red eyes stand out even more. I walked out of the bathroom and down to the lounge room, when I got there I found James, Laurent, Victoria and Carlisle talking about something. 

I sat my self down on a couch and started to listen to the conversation 

"Do you know how many other covens have adapted your life style?" 

"Right now there is just my coven and one other, they have a permanent settlement up in Alaska"

"Is that coven as large as this one?" James asked

"There are 5 members of the Denali, every once in a while they'll get a new member but it's normally just them" said Carlisle, turning in my direction he gave me a small smile and excused himself. After he had left the room James turned in his direction

"Why Isabella you took you time" he said to me

"Well I don't often get to have a shower, let alone one with one with hot water" I replied

"And I see you have some new clothes as well, I thought your mother taught you about accepting things from strangers"

"Well I was really in no position to refuse new clothes, anyway Alice has a very convincing argument" I said thinking about my old clothes that where probably getting burnt somewhere by Alice.

James glared at me, I knew that he hated it when I fought back like that but I really was getting sick and tired of him bossing me around like that.

I stood up and turned my back to James, Laurent, and Victoria then started to walk away towards the stairs. I wasn't sure where I was going until I remembered that Alice had said to me that we had a busy week or something, and I had to admit that I was a bit curious about what she meant. 

I walked down the hallway trying to find Alice's scent, but I was having no luck in the matter.

I hurried around a corner only to be knocked down, by the one and only Edward and his strange bronze hair.

"Hey watch where you're going" I shouted at him. I wasn't sure why I was shouting because I wasn't really that mad about him knocking me down

"I'm sorry about that, it was my fault."

"Damn right it's your fault, watch where you're going next time ranga!" I said, as I got up off the ground. Why was I even being this mean, it's not like I didn't like Edward if anything I thought he was beyond hot.

I glared at Edward then walked off to find Alice's room, leaving Edward sitting on the floor with a shocked expression on his face.

Alice pov

I sat on my bed with a huge stack of magazines in front of me that I had purchased just the day before.

As I sat on the bed my attention was not set on the stack of magazines but on the vampire coven staying with us. Mostly I was thinking of Isabella or Bella as she said she like. 

I had been paying special attention to Bella, every time she tried to talk or start a conversation with one of us she's always interrupted by someone for her coven, it was like they didn't want us to know something.

But there was something else about Bella to, there was something about her that I couldn't put my finger on. She was for some reason very familiar, I was positive I had seen her somewhere before I just couldn't remember where.

I slid off the bed and walked to the door in the hallway, I could hear someone talking

"Damn right it's your fault, watch where you're going next time ranga!" I heard a girl, that I was sure was Bella, shout out at someone. Then I heard someone stomping of as they walked sown the hall, seconds later Bella came around the corner

"Hey Alice" Bella said as she saw me standing in the doorway "I've been looking everywhere for you" she skipped over to me. Wow talk about multiple personalities

"Hey Bella" I said back, grabbing her hand and pulling her into my room closing the door behind us.

"So I want to know everything about you?" I had decided that I was going to get to the bottom of this once and for all.

"Uh what do you want to know?" she asked, but I could tell she didn't want to tell me anything not that that was going to stop me of cause.

"Where were you born, what of your human life can you remember" I said, I was sure she wasn't having fun but I could change that easily

"Well I was born in Washington, thought I'm not sure where in 1987. My parents names were Renee and Charlie swan." Wait did she say Charlie Swan as in police chief Charlie swan. Who's daughter was supposed to have come here but had died in a house fire a few days before she was supposed to come to forks. I had had a couple of visions of her before she had died mostly they were about her and Edward but they had disappeared 3 months ago.

"So what else do you remember?" I asked her

"Not much really" I could tell she was lying "I can remember my mother and some random unimportant details but nothing big." I nodded, I would have to find out some more about her later

"So what's your opinion on shopping?" I saw her face immediately turn

"I HATE shopping, that is one thing I can not stand!" my face fell, how could she hate shopping? It was so fun.

I'm guessing she thought she had offended me somehow and tried to cover it up

"It's not that I don't like shopping but when you 'travel' around like I do you really cant carry much with you, only the clothes on your back really" she said with a smile

"Oh that's ok then, well we should be going then" I said skipping to the door

"Wait where are we going?" she asked

"Silly Bella we're going shopping of cause"

_So a wonderful chapter for you all, Just incase you dont know a 'ranga' is a red headed person and i dont want any red headed people abusing me for calling edward a ranga, cos my sister who is a ranga told me to call him that, so it's not my fault. Anyway I'd like to thank my wonderful new beta _twlight obsessed_for beta_ing_ this chapter. Please please review, and you might get another chapter on monday. _

_Thanks trueVaMpIrE_


	7. Shopping

_Previously:_

"Wait where are we going?" I asked

"Silly Bella we're going shopping of cause."

Bella pov

"Ok start again, why are we going shopping?" I said.

I had been sitting in Alice's car for the past 10 minutes trying to figure out why I 'had' to go shopping

"Easy, we are going shopping because your wardrobe is lacking some clothes"

"I don't have a wardrobe let along other clothes" I exclaimed

"My point exactually. As long as you live with me or at least near me, you will always have nice clothes"

"But what's the point I'll be leaving at the end of the week and will probably never even see you again"

"Yeh but that means I have to find you the perfect clothes for your…" she paused for a second "…lifestyle"

I felt the car come to a stop and Alice slid out of the car, I copied her and followed her into the mall.

About 4 hours later we left, Alice had almost bought half the mall. Every shop we went to she would fling clothes at me and I would have to try every single outfit on, and then show her what they looked like on me.

Even thought, I had a slight suspicion that she had seen what they look like me in her 'visions'.

But Alice had assured me that her visions didn't work on me for some reason and that she couldn't figure out why that was. I felt really bad thought knowing that the reason that Alice's visions weren't working was me.

The whole ride back I was dreading seeing my coven, they were preoccupied when Alice decided to go shopping so she said we should just go and I could tell them when I got back.

Unfortunately I was so exited to act normal for a couple of hours that I had forgotten one of the main rules James had told me 'don't go making friends with the enemy,' as he called them.

We arrived at the house in amazing time, or so Alice said. Just as I opened the car door, James appeared right in front of me.

Grabbing me, he swung me around and into a near by tree

"Where have your been?" he growled

"Alice took me shopping" I whispered. But of cause that was not the answer James wanted to hear. He swung me around in to another tree this time I heard the tree groan in protest.

"Aww Alice took me shopping" he mimicked "don't we just feel so special" he hissed.

"I didn't think you would mind." Ok that was a complete lie but what else was I supposed to say

"Oh of cause I don't mind you going off with a complete stranger who could have just decided to kill you"

"Well if you're so afraid of them killing us why are we even staying with them?"

"God Isabella are you stupid, we are staying with them because we need to know their weakness before we can stop them from getting us first."

With that he threw me twenty meters away into a tree, as I hit it, I heard the tree crack under the impact, then it began to fall.

It finally crashed to the ground landing on top of a shiny silver Volvo with a crunch!

_(A/N I was going to stop here but I'm just to nice of a person to do that, Review)_

Shit, I thought to myself as the Cullens ran out of the house to see what had happened, all of them looked shocked as they saw the tree lying on top of a very flat Volvo.

All of the Cullens except Edward that is, Edward looked as if he was about to cry, well either cry or explode. I took a step back, putting my hands behind my back I stared at the ground.

"What the fuck happened to my car" Edward shouted as he ran over to the crushed Volvo and threw the tree off it.

James glared at me, I knew he was going to make me take all the blame, it wasn't even my fault really he was the one that threw me into a tree in the first place.

Now everyone is going to hate me, I glanced over to Edward he was trying to make his car look more like a car and less like a something from the demolition derby.

I slowly walked over towards Edward

"I'm sorry about wreaking your car, it really was an accident"

"Oh of cause you didn't mean to throw a tree at my car" he said

"Hey just wait a minute I did not throw a tree at you car, for what good reason would I want to throw a tree at you car"

"Well maybe you where still angry at me for knocking you over before, how am I supposed to know how your brain works"

"Oh go eat a carrot 'vegetarian' boy!" I shouted at him, and then I turned and stormed into the forest.

"Gosh could I have come up with a worse comeback, a five year old could have come up with a better comeback than that" I muttered to my self as I ran though the forest.

"I don't even know what anyone would even want to be near me all I ever do I ruin everything somehow."

I continued running until I found myself in a clearing, it was perfectly circular and looked like no one had ever been here before. I laid down on the soft green grass, and closed my eyes and listened to a stream far off, this was the closes thing to sleep I would ever get.

I had been laying there for at least 4 hours when something dawned on me, I was thirsty.

_Sorry to everyone, I didn't update on Friday because I've been sick and still am but I should be better much soon. Thanks to everyone for reading and reviewing. Thanks_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	8. Hunting

Bella pov

I stood up in a flash and began to run towards the house, surely Laurent or Victoria would join me hunting. Thought I wasn't sure where we could go, I know the Cullens wouldn't want us to hunt anywhere near them or their area.

I slowly walked in to the house and began to search for Victoria, she wasn't anywhere I could find. So I gave up and went to find Laurent, I soon found him talking to jasper in the lounge room. I walked over to him and tapped him on the shoulder

"Laurent do you want to go hunting with me, I'm getting thirsty." He turned around slowly, plastered on his face was a large grin

"Isabella, I think that is the best idea you've ever had."

* * *

Edward pov (the bold writing are thoughts)

I scanned through the cd's, I was not sure what type of music I wanted to listen to right now. Rosalie had said she would try and fix my car but there was only so much she could do for it. So here I was, while Rosalie was fixing my poor car I could do nothing but sit on my couch and listen to music, and wait.

I sighed in frustration and began to walk down to find someone to talk to. I scanned through the thoughts in everyone's heads, Rosalie and Emmett where busy 'fixing' my car.

Alice was trying to translate the Australian national anthem into Chinese then singing it backwards, which meant most the time that there was something that she didn't want me to know.

Esme was outside gardening and talking to Victoria. Carlisle was in his office with James talking about his life. I continued to search the house until I found jasper, who was talking to Laurent about the Civil war.

I sighed yet again the only person I couldn't hear was Bella, for all I knew she could be standing behind me right now. I tried one more time to hear Bella's thoughts but I yet again had no luck in the matter.

I decided that because everyone else was busy I would go and play the piano since there was nothing else to do, on the way down I heard Laurent's thoughts '**maybe it is about time to go hunting.**' I held my breath they where planing to go hunting.

I ran to carlisles study and knocked on the door

"Carlisle I need to talk to you, it's really important" I waited a second them Carlisle answered '**come in, what is it'**. I walked into the room; James was sitting in one of the chairs at Carlisles desk.

"What would be the problem Edward?" Carlisle asked. I looked over to James, I could tell he was listening intently.

"It seems that our 'guest' are getting hungry" I said trying to put it in the nicest way instead of saying 'the vampire coven that is staying at our house for some unknown reason are planing to massacre the whole town'. Carlisle nodded and got up to leave the room.

"**That would be a** **problem,** I** guess all we can do is get them to try our diet for the time they're staying**." Carlisle said to me.

I nodded in agreement then ran down stairs, sitting on the couch with jasper was Laurent with a large grin on his face and standing up next to him was Bella. I felt Carlisle appear behind me and walk over to them

"I couldn't help but over hear that you where planing to go hunting and I was wondering if you wanted to try out life style for a while."

They where silent for a few seconds before they answered

"I guess we could try it for a while, it couldn't hurt." Said Laurent. Bella just nodded in agreement. She was really starting to get on my nerves, not only had she 'killed' my car but for some reason I couldn't read her mind like anyone else.

Not knowing what she was thinking was slowly driving me insane, she didn't show any emotions on her face as she nodded so she could be thinking anything right now.

Carlisle had decided that we would all be going on a hunting trip, but I knew that the real reason for us all going was in case any humans came near while they where hunting.

The next hour when quickly, Alice had decided that she had to find the perfect hunting out fit for Bella, her favourite new 'Barbie'.

Even thought Bella said that she would probably just ruin the outfit hunting, but Alice had just said that then she would get to pick yet another outfit out for her.

I had spent the hour listening to my music, eventually Carlisle called us all down it leave. I reluctantly left my room and made my way down stairs, when I got down there it seemed that everyone was ready to leave.

We left the house and ran through the forest until we had gotten to our favourite hunting place. Everyone from my family where ready to go off to hunt but Laurent, James, Victoria and Bella were just standing close together with questioning look's on their faces. Their thoughts where much like there faces

"**So what now" **James

"**Is it just like hunting humans" **Laurent

"**I doubt it will taste as good as humans" **Victoria

And yet again I could hear nothing coming from Bella. Carlisle walked over to them

"So it is just as easy feeding off humans, the only difference is the larger the animal the larger the fight they put up before you can kill them." They just nodded at Carlisle and ran off into the forest, all of them thinking the same thing

"**Let the games begin"**

* * *

Bella pov

I ran away from the Cullens when I was finally fur enough away, I turned back to search for James. After a while I found James Laurent and Victoria standing around in a tight circle talking in hushed tones.

As I approached them they turned in my direction

"Finally you're here, we have just been through a few of the final touches to the plan and we think it is complete, the only thing we need now is your help"

* * *

_So here's the next chapter sorry it's so late but i have 2 weeks off school starting friday so you'll get heaps of updates hopefully. Please please review cos the sooner you review the sooner i update. Thanks again to to my beta twilght obsessed._

_Thanks, trueVaMpIrE_


	9. Explanations

Bella Pov

I sat on the hard ground in the middle of a cave, in few moments James would give the signal and then it would all begin.

James walked over to me and tapped me on the shoulder then ran out of the cave and into place.

On que I screamed as loud as possible, surely that would get the Cullens attention wherever they are. Just as planned, the Cullens came running into the cave and saw me sitting on the ground

"Bella are you all right" Edward yelled and rushed up to me, followed by everyone else.

"Um I just a bit startled I guess" I said, making my breath a little less erratic.

"What happened, Bella?" Edward asked.

I sighed they just had to make everything more difficult than it had to be.

"Um there was a…" damn James, hurry up already and give me the signal so we can get this over and done with "... i saw a…bear."

Emmett smiled.

"Really, where is it? I'll get that bear for scaring you" he said, then made to leave

"NO wait, you don't have to, cos it was…" luckily James, Laurent and Victoria walked into the mouth of the cave. I sat up straight and begin to concentrate

"I'd feel much better if you just stayed here." Wow, since when did I sound so diabolically evil? I think Victoria's rubbing off on me.

"Hey I don't want be a party pooper and change the subject, but, am I the only one who can't move" Alice said.

Ok, so I might feel a little bad… but it was them or me… and I would like it better if it wasn't me. James walked across the cave followed by Laurent and Victoria

"No Alice it seems that you are not the only one who can't move" Carlisle answered.

"Don't worry it should wear off in a couple of hours at the least, now in the mean time we really should be going." James said turning around and began to walk off, I slowly got up to follow.

"Wait" shouted Edward "what's going on here? Why can't we move and why don't any of our powers work around Bella?"

"Well that is a very good questions, even I didn't think of explaining that to you before. Well if you haven't noticed already our Bella is very special, she has a very unique gift" James started

"But you said no one in your group had any powers" interrupted Rosalie

"Yeh, well, I lied. Anyway, as I was saying Bella has the very unique gift of neutralising other vampire's gifts"

"That makes sense why Edward can't read her mind and all but I still don't understand why we can't move" Carlisle mused

"Her gift not only means she can neutralise vampire's gifts but also their speed, strength and senses. Like I'm sure you all know, our body's are made of an almost granite like stone, so if you didn't have your super strength you wouldn't be able to move them and that is why you cant move right now."

"So what you're saying is we are as weak as humans."

"Well yeh, but don't worry I'm sure you'll get your strength back eventually." James said with a smirk "Now we have a very busy schedule, so if you don't mind we shall be on our way."

"WAIT!" Alice shouted. I sighed and turned back around to face them

"What now?" Shouted James

"Why?"

"Why, what?" James said looking confused

"Why are you doing all this, what did we ever do to you?"

Hearing this question, Victoria started to laugh. It wasn't the type of laugh to show that you thought something was funny, it was the laugh of someone hearing something extremely ironic. She walked up closer to them

"What did you ever do to us, well where do I begin?" she said sounding really pissed off.

As she walked around the Cullens, Laurent walked up behind and grabbed my shoulder and turned my around

"Let's get out of here, get the party started" he whispered

"Sounds good with me, I was getting bored anyway" I said. I started to walk out the cave but I turned around just one more time to see what James and Victoria were doing and more importantly how the Cullens were.

As I looked up I met the eyes of Alice, she looked at me with fear almost like she was pleading for me to help her. After a second I looked away, I knew that I did try to help them James would kill me without thinking.

I whispered 'sorry' to Alice then began to run, leaving the Cullens still as stone in the distance.

Alice pov

"Why?" I asked in a pleading voice

"Why, what?"

"Why are you doing all this, what did we ever do to you?" We had never even seen them before yet alone done anything to offend them.

As soon as I said that Victoria started to laugh. Victoria was the type of person that when they laughed it sent a shiver up your spine in fear.

"What did you ever do to us, well where do I begin?" she hissed at us, as she started too walked slowly around us.

I watched her walk slowly around us until I saw movement out the corner of my eye. I turned my gaze to see Bella walking away with Laurent. Suddenly she stopped and turned around making eye contact with me, I could tell she was debating what to do but I could also tell that she wouldn't do anything to disobey James.

Just as she was about to turn away she whispered something that I was pretty sure was 'sorry,' then she ran off leaving us in the cave with Victoria and James.

"Well let me tell you a wonderful story, it's about a little, annoying, human girl who moved to Forks to live with her dear, old father.

Well, I'm just going to skip all the mushy stuff in the story and get to the interesting part. So it turns out that our favourite little human found herself 'in-love' with a vampire, and to everyone's great amusement the vampire loved the human as well."

I frowned for some reason this sounded extremely familiar, I looked across to my family they all had puzzled looks on their faces. I looked back at Victoria waiting for her to continue.

"So one day the vampire decided that he wanted to take his girlfriend, the human, to play baseball with his family.

Coincidentally that same day a very powerful vampire coven was running through the neighbourhood and decided to drop in. After a long chain of events the very powerful vampire coven was provoked into killing the human.

So after 4 long days of hunting the human, the leader of the powerful coven finally catch her and almost kill her. But the other coven of vampires managed to save the human and kill the leader of the coven leaving the other two to avenge his death and get revenge."

At this point Victoria looked extremely pissed off, almost to the point where she would murder the next person that came close enough to piss her off.

"I don't see how…"Jasper started to say

"Silence! You can ask questions after I'm finished." Victoria snarled at him

"Fine" he sighed

"So, almost a year later, the two vampires that were left from the powerful coven decided to get their revenge over the leader that the other coven killed, by killing the pathetic human, a mate for a mate you could say. But just as one of the coven was about to kill her, a bunch of god damned werewolves killed him.

So the last one from the coven, a beautiful female decided that she would have to take matters into her own hands and do things her own way. So after months of looking she found a vampire that could turn back time so she could change having her coven ever being destroyed."

Wow, I thought, that's a lot of effort just to kill one human. Why would they go through all the effort just to kill one human when there is million and billions of them in the world.

"So are we allowed to ask questions now?" Edward asked. Victoria sighed

"I suppose so"

"As I was saying before, I don't see how this involves us at all."

"Are you all dumb as well as stupid?"

"Well actually their pretty much the same thing but…I can tell you don't really care so I'm just going to shut up now."

Victoria rolled her eyes

"Don't you morons get it? Little Edward is the vampire that was in love with the human, the human, dear Isabella."

"Does she even know any of this?" I asked

"Well do you think she would be going along with all this if she did? No I think not. And she will never know because by the time you're able to move we will be long gone and you will never see us again. Now if you would so gladly excuse us we have to be going. Farewell." She ran out of the cave, James closely following her, leaving us standing in the middle of a cave unable to move.

* * *

_Heres the chapter, i hope you all enjoy it. I'm sorry it tooks so long to update but i had a slight problem trying to write it but it's all good now obviously cos I'm posting it. A HUGE thankyou to **nikki-chiki** for helping me with the plot line and all those horrid spelling errors.Thanks again to everyone who reviewed and read the story._

_Thanks trueVaMpIrE _


	10. Massacre

Bella pov

I stood in front of Forks High School with Laurent, inside the school where almost 350 students sat in the gym, totally oblivious to what was happening in the town.

"How long until they get here" I whined

"They should be here soon, stop complaining" Laurent shouted from the car park where he was disabling the last car.

"Explain again why we are standing in front of a high school disabling the kid's cars." I asked

"Well why wouldn't we want to do it" he said shrugging

"But what's the point of it"

"Ask James, I'm just following his orders."

"Oh, ok then" I said. I walked over and sat on the hood of the red BMW convertible that I 'borrowed' from the Cullens house. Off in the distance I heard James and Victoria coming towards us, seconds later they where standing in front of me.

"Nice car." Victoria commented laughing

"Yeh don't you just love it." I said sliding off the car and following James towards the gym. As we walked towards the gym it kind of reminded me of in the movies when the bad guy walked into a room in slow motion with the sinister music in the background, kind of like a montage.

As we approached the double door that was the main entrance to the gym I could hear the low murmuring of students trying to be quiet while someone, whom I was guessed was the principal, talked in a monotone voice.

James reached out his arms and pushed the double doors open dramatically, and walked in followed by Laurent, Victoria, then lastly me. All eyes turned in our direction as we walked along the outside of the gym splitting up to guard each of the other exits. After all three exits where covered, James walked over in-front of the students to where the principal was standing. The principal's face was so red with anger that it looked like his head was going to explode soon.

"What is the meaning of this? Leave my school at once!" He shouted at us. James laughed at us and walked closer to him

"And why would we want to leave such a beautiful school, we only just got here." He said in a smooth voice

"If you are not a student you will have to leave campus or we will have to contact the police. Now I ask you one more time nicely can you please leave the school."

'No can do chief"

_Snap!_

The students screamed as I realised that James had just snapped the principal's head off. Victoria pounced on the masses of screaming teens, biting into a short brunette girl's neck spilling her blood everywhere. I inhaled the sweet aroma, it was mouth-watering, making me almost loose all control.

Across the room all the students were running around trying to get away with absolutely no success, a blond, baby- faced boy started to run over the where Victoria was drinking the girl dry, shouting out to the girl , who I'm guessing was called Jessica.

I lunged at the boy who I head someone call Mike and sank my teeth into him draining him of all his blood. By now everyone in the room was screaming and crying while the cold, lifeless and bloodless bodies started to pile up everywhere.

I looked around the room for my next victim and saw a girl with bleach blond hair hiding in a corner, I walked over to her and grabbed her by the neck and biting into her hard, I closed my eyes and felt her sweet blood run down my throat.

Suddenly I felt something hit my head. I snapped the girl's neck then turned around to see a tanned boy holding a chair up in the air, looking extremely shocked

"Wh…wh…why…didn't…you feel…it?" he asked in a shaky voice

"Because I didn't want to." I retorted.

While he was busy starting at me, he failed to see Laurent walking up behind him and draining him of all his blood leaving him lying lifeless on the gym floor. Stupid child, I muttered at him, walking away from him and watching James, Victoria, and Laurent massacring the students and teachers in the gym.

After 5 minutes almost everyone in the gym that was human were now either dead or badly injured. I sat on the floor with my knees pulled up to my chest and watched; a couple of meters away from me a girl with brown hair and several broken body parts was crying over the body of her boyfriend, who's name I figured out was Ben.

I figured I should put her out of her misery. I was about to stand up to drain her when I smelt something, it smelt strongly like wet dog and garbage. It smelt so bad it almost made me gag. But what ever that was, it was still about 5 minutes away, and we had another problem one much closer than that, the Cullens. As if given a que, the Cullens broke down the door almost as dramatic as our entrance. As they entered their mouths dropped almost to the ground in shock at what we had done.

"What the fuck happened?" Carlisle yelled

"Um…we got hungry."

"No…… hungry is a dark alley, this…..is a frickin MASSACRE!"

"Um…really, really, hungry?"

"You realise that we're going to have to kill you rather than allow you to leave. Any way if we don't the Volturi will."

"Yeh well we'll be gone before they even get close, and by the way what smells so bad?"

"Yeh it smells like wet dog." I agreed

The Cullens looked at each other, and then something seemed to click in their minds. Quickly they turned around to look for the thing that smelt so bad. Now was our chance to escape.

We ran out the back door and around the front to where the red convertible was waiting for me

"Everyone split up; well meet back in Canada in 3 days." I nodded and hopped in the car and sped off on the high way toward Canada.

* * *

_Please don't flame me for killing all of Forks High, I'll take any other type of reviews, just not flame me about killing people.__ Thanks again to nikki-chiki for helping me with the plot and throwing in a couple of one liners of her own. Thanks for all the reviews_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	11. Treaty

Alice pov

"What the fuck happened?" Carlisle yelled.

I stood in amazement. Never in all my years of living with him, have I heard him swear.

"Um…we got hungry." God, that was the worst excuse ever invented!

"No…… hungry is a dark alley, this…..is a frickin' MASSACRE!"

"Um…really, really, hungry?"

You know I take my last comment back, this is the worse one ever.

"You realise that we're going to have to kill you rather than allow you to leave. Any way if we don't, the Volturi will." Carlisle said calmly, but I could tell he was about to explode.

"Yeh, well, we'll be gone before they even get close, and by the way what smells so bad?"

"Yeh it smells like wet dog." Bella agreed with James.

I turned to look at Edward to see if he knew but he just shrugged and sniffed the air. I copied his action. I knew the smell from somewhere, it smelt like wet dog and garbage. Then I realise what it was…The pack.

I turned around to see the pack just about to walk into the gym. I took a step back as Carlisle took one forward; everyone knew this was going to turn out ugly.

As the Pack entered the gym looks of pure hatred and shock painted over all their faces

"What the FUCK happened!" Jacob yelled. All my family groaned

"Not this conversation again." I murmured.

The Pack started at me like I had grown a third eye or something.

"That's exactly what Carlisle said when we walked in on all of this" I explained.

"Are you saying you didn't do any of this?" He said pointing to everything behind us.

"Yes that's what she's saying." Carlisle said before I could answer "There is another vampire coven that came in and killed everyone." I looked around and saw a girl that was in my English class called Angela, crying in a corner

"Well almost everyone" I whispered, pointing towards her.

Carlisle moved to go help her.

"DON'T MOVE!" Jacob yelled at him

"Why not, I'm a doctor, I can help her." Carlisle said slowly moving towards her

"Jacob said don't move leech," Sam hissed.

I frowned why where they acting this way? They didn't seriously think we killed over 300 kids.

"Hey, what's your problem? We told you we didn't kill anyone." Emmett said stepping forwards only to be pushed back by Edward

"Well if you didn't do it, who did? Cos right now you're the only blood-sucking leeches around here."

"We told you all ready, the other vampire coven killed them."

"Oh and where is this other vampire coven then?" Sam sneered

"They are right there." I said turning around to point at them.

Unfortunately the room was only full of the corpses of the teens and teachers of Forks High

"Or at least they where there." I whispered looking at my feet

"So you're expecting us to believe that some mysterious vampire coven came to Forks High, slaughtered everyone in the high school then left before anyone else saw them. And you all just miraculously appeared in the middle of the massacre right as they disappear." He said trying to say calm but failing terribly.

"As crazy as it sounds, yes." Carlisle answered. I'm guessing it was to much for the pack to accept, because seconds later 7 out of ten of them had all ready phased into wolves, leaving strips of clothing flying everywhere.

"Calm down." Carlisle said with authority in his voice.

"Let's talk this over like the civilised people we are." he continued, slowly raising his hands to show that he wasn't going to fight.

Sam lunged, gnashing his teeth and snarling at him. Luckily Carlisle was faster and got out of the way, just as Sam landed where he was standing seconds before. Everyone tensed, and then got into defensive positions ready to fight. Sam growled again and lunged at Carlisle this time he only just got out the way, leaving him with a small gash on his arm and a rip in his shirt.

Emmett lunged forward grabbing Sam and threw him across the room into a wall. A wolf with dark blond fur leaped at Emmett only to be knocked to out of the air by Edward.

The wolf ran further away from everyone challenging Edward to follow, Edward being as stubborn as he was followed him. Across the room Jasper was fighting two wolves, a chocolate brown one, and a small grey, almost white one. I ran over to Jasper and grabbed the light grey one and ripped one of its legs off. It howled in pain then turned to attack me, but Rose rammed into it making it hit its head on the ground hard, knocking it out cold.

We left the wolf unconscious on the ground and ran over to Esme who was being circled by the second largest wolf, a russet one. Just as he was about to pounce at Esme, a high pitch howl came from where Emmett was fighting.

I turned around to see the large black wolf that was Sam, the pack leader, lying on the ground unmoving. All the wolves stopped fighting for a split second, then they began to fight again but this time they where fighting for their own vengeance.

Now the wolves fought harder and faster than we thought was possible from them. If we thought they where fighting their best before Sam was killed, we where poorly mistaken.

Edward had killed dark silver wolf and was now facing that large russet one. They slowly circled each other, occasionally growling at each other or in Edward's case throwing in an insult every now and then.

I ran over to Jasper who was now watching Edward and the russet wolf circle each other, as I stood at his side holding his hand I looked at the damage that we had caused. Out of the ten wolves that had come only I was positive that only three were alive.

The russet one that Edward was currently occupied with.

The light grey one that was missing a leg had changed into a girl with light brown skin and hair a couple of shades darker, but she was looking sickly pale due to blood loss.

And the last one was dark grey with black spots on its back, which was growling at the russet one, I'm guessing giving him advice.

Edward pov (the words _italic_ are Jacobs's thoughts)

"_Come-on leech, ladies first"_ I laughed

"Well then I guess you should be attacking first then" I answered back

"_I'm sorry I thought I was talking to a lady but looks can be deceiving"_

"You're one to talk" I shouted back.

"_Well…I…hurry up and attack so I can kill you."_

I chuckled, he is so impatient but this is to be expected from a wolf, especially one this young. I quickly took my attention off Jacob to see how my family was fairing but suddenly I was flying backwards.

If I was human the wind would have been knocked out of my lungs from the impact of the blow. I looked up to see Jacob standing over me snarling.

I pulled my legs up to my chest and pushed my feet up into Jacobs's stomach throwing him a couple of metres away. I flipped onto my feet and faced Jacob who was getting to his feet

"_Come on leech is that the best you can do."_

"Bring it on pup" I replied, then I charged at him, following my move he began to charge at me.

We collided with a massive 'BANG!'

It sent us both flying backwards. I landed on the ground a metre away from a wall, leaving a large dent in the floor, I quickly jumped to my feet to get ready for Jacobs next attack but it never happened.

As I looked around the room I saw my family quickly running over to me but I ignored them. Across the other side of the room I found the dark grey wolf named Embry, digging through the rubble of a wall that I'm guessing Jacob knocked down when he collided with me. I turned towards my family

"We have to leave now." I said urgently "Grab what ever we can then we have to run.

"But what about the cops?" Alice asked

"Forget the cops, we need to leave town NOW." They nodded and began to run towards the house.

"_You'll regret the day you ever came to __Forks Cullen"_ I heard Jacob hiss at me, I ignored him and ran off trying to catch up with my family, leaving behind almost 350 corpses of students and teaches, 7 dead werewolves, 3 injured wolves and one human in desperate need of a doctor in the gym all waiting for the police to come.

* * *

_Heres the chapter, hope you all enjoy it. Horrible news, school starts on monday! how sad it that, but i will still try and update on fridays like normal. Please dont flame me for killing even more people/werewolves._

_thanks trueVaMpIrE_


	12. Leaving

Alice pov

As we got close to the house I became more relaxed and calm, so I decided to try and look into the future to see where James's coven were going. I couldn't see Laurent or Bella so I was guessing that they where together somewhere.

Victoria and James where running through a forest somewhere probably in Alaska or somewhere close by.

As we entered the house I could smell them all over the place, I ran up to my room to get some things I couldn't leave Forks without. As I entered my room I almost screamed, nearly everything in my room had been thrown out of place. Clothes where pulled of coat hangers and thrown over the other side of the room, and my make-up was thrown to the ground.

I heard similar gasps from everyone else's rooms, more than likely their stuff had been destroyed like mine too. Everyone was silent for a while until I heard Rosalie scream blood murder, I ran down to the garage followed by everyone else.

"What happened rose dear?" Esme asked Rosalie who was sitting on the floor with her head in her hands

"I'll tell you what happened, they stole my car! Those good for nothing vampires took my car with them when the fled the city!" she said getting louder as she went on.

"Don't worry Rose they took things of ours as well."

"Really what else did they steal?" she asked sounding a bit more composed

"Well they took your car and my favourite picture of us from Christmas back in '87." Esme started

"They took my x-box." Emmett half shouted, making everyone laugh

"And my dog tags." Jasper said sadly _(A/N just in case you didn't know, people get dog tags when they enlist in the army. They're those silver tags on chains around their necks, so if they die they can be identified. )_

"Not to mention my very first doctor's degree certificate." Carlisle added hanging his head

"I think they might have taken some of my clothes but I'm not sure." I added laughing "Did they take anything of your's Edward?" I asked curiously, seeming how Edward was acting reluctant to say anything.

"No, they didn't take anything important from me." He muttered then slowly walked off towards his bedroom. Sensing something was wrong with Edward, Carlisle changed the subject

"Alright I know you all are missing things that mean a lot to you, but your just going to have to forget them for now. Remember we have bigger more important things to handle right now. So hurry up and pack whatever you can. We're leaving in half and hour." Everyone ran off to go back to what they were doing before had Rosalie screamed, but i couldn't help but good see what was wrong with Edward.

When I got to Edwards room I paused to knock before I entered.

"_Hey Edward con I come in?"_ I thought

"Come in Alice, it's not like you wouldn't come in even if I said no." Edward answered

"I'm hurt, how could you think such a thing." I said trying to lighten the mood a bit, Edward's room seemed to be in pretty good shape, it almost looked like no one had even been in here, well other than Edward that is.

"What would you like Alice." He asked me, while he sorted through his possession trying to pick out what he wanted to bring with him.

"I wanted to know what of yours was taken." I said, walking over to his couch and sitting cross legged on it.

"And why would you like to know?" he asked me, trying to avoid the question

"Well I'm just curious." I answered truthfully

"Well you know curiosity killed the cat." He said with a laugh

"Yes, but satisfaction bought it back, dear brother you should know that."

"Touché."

"What did they take?" I asked again, leaning forward intently

"Remember the diamond heart bracelet that was my mothers."

"Not that one, you loved that one." I exclaimed. He nodded his answer, and then went back to packing random stuff into to a small suitcase.

I silently left him to his thoughts and went to go pack my own stuff.

Carlisle had called us all down stairs half an hour later, telling us that we had to be leaving immediately because the wolves might have gone back to get re-enforcements and might come to find us.

I was half way to the garage to get my car when I felt a vision coming

_Everything was dark; there was a ticking sound in the background that was slowly getting louder. There was a pause for a second from the ticking then everything went white, followed by screaming and fire, lots of fire. Then there was a picture of where the house was; only the house wasn't there anymore only ash and purple smoke rising from it._

Coming out of the vision, I gasped for air, fighting to breathe and trying to calm my self a bit more so I could speak. I could feel jaspers arms around me holding me up from falling over, and everyone shouting questions at me. I groaned, and everyone went quiet waiting for me to talk.

"Everyone leave the house NOW" Edward shouted urgently

"Why, want's going to…."

"Leave now, ask questions later." I interrupted, pushing jasper towards the doorway.

I finally managed to get everyone outside just as the house exploded with blinding white light and intense heat.

The force of the explosion threw me away from the house, and on to the grass out the front. I sat on the grass for a while watching the flames that ate the house slowly die down until it was only embers, with smoke rising from the place were the house once stood

"Did we manage to save anything before that happened" I jerked my thumb at the house

"Nope all my stuff was totally obliterated, but you to admit it if that wasn't just all our possessions getting incinerated, it would have been a pretty cool explosion." I laughed weakly at Emmett.

"We should be going now, before anything else bad happens." Carlisle said. We all nodded in agreement. Then began to run toward the only other place we could go in a time like this, Volterra.

* * *

_Super sorry that it took me so long to update, I've been having a hard time at home and at school lately. Anyway once I get **12** reviews I will update straight away, cos I have written the next couple of chapters. Thanks heaps to everyone who have reviewed so far, or put this story on author alerts, story alerts, or even better favorited the story.One more thing I would like to bring up, I have decided that this story needs a new name, so if anyone has any suggestions, Please dont hesitate to PM me._

_Thanks_

_trueVaMpIrE_


	13. Ending

Third person pov

A red car sped down the highway down the main route to Canada. It was obvious to anyone that saw them that they where going way over the normal speed limit and they would reach their destination hours before anyone else would.

The driver of the car was a female, about 17 years old with perfect white skin and shining brown hair. Her companion was a male, with dark hair.

There were only 3 things that the girl and her companion had in common; the first thing was that they both had blood red eyes with pitch black irises. The next this was they where both running away from the same people. And the third thing was by far the most important, they where both vampires.

"What do we do if they don't turn up Laurent?" the girl asked. Laurent thought about it for a while

"Well if they don't turn up then I guess we're on our own then."

"We should go somewhere." The girl said, partially smiling. Laurent laughed

"And where do you purpose we go?" The girl considered it for a while

"How bout France, or Russia or Australia." He laughed again then became serious

"Not that I don't want to go anywhere with you but if you haven't forgotten James and Victoria and very much alive still." The girl pouted in disappointment

"Yeh I know but I can still dream right."

* * *

Edward started out the window of the plane, a few seats away from him Carlisle was speaking quietly to someone from the Volturi.

"…a complete massacre of the school…" Carlisle whispered over the phone.

Edward tried to tune them out but failed miserably, in the back of his mind he could hear the buzzing of thoughts. Most of what he could hear where petty thoughts of human worrying about what their hair looked like or if someone liked them.

His families thoughts where more complex than the humans, they thought about what would happening in the near future, how to find James's coven and the impending danger of the Volturi and the pack.

He sighed and looked back out the window, unlike his family his thoughts where not on any of the immediate danger. The only thing he could think about was the pained look in Bella's eyes when she turned away from them leaving them with only words lingering in the air

'Sorry'

No matter how badly he wanted to deny it, no matter what she had done, there was one thing Edward could not deny, he was unconditionally and irrevocably in love with Bella.

* * *

"I don't need stitches, they're not necessary." growled Jacob Black as the doctor stitched up the gash that ran from his right eye brow to the right side of his chin

"Try and be serious for a moment, these cuts aren't going to heal if you don't get them stitched up, there is no one here you need to impress by acting tough." Jacob scowled and muttered something unintelligent under his breath.

"Well you should consider yourself pretty lucky thought, to get out before the bomb exploded and the building collapsed. I mean who would want to blow up a school. All those poor kids. And only 4 survivors how unfortunate is that."

"Yeh really unfortunate." Jacob muttered his voice thick with sarcasm.

"You know what else is unfortunate?" said a nurse that had just entered the emergency room "The doctor that might have been able to save your eye just left."

"Yeh it was a pity that Dr Cullen had to leave, he said it was a family emergency and had to leave immediately."

In a fit of anger Jacob knocked the doctor to the floor and ran out of the emergency room, half way down the hall he stopped talking deep breaths trying to control his anger. Jacob looked into a window that for him counted for a mirror, staring back at him was an unfamiliar reflection.

This person's face was set into a permanent frown, a long deep gash that ran from his eye to his chin and where the right eye was supposed to be was now an empty socket covered by bandages.

He started at his reflection for a long time; suddenly he broke out of his trance when his hands began to shake violently.

Seconds later where Jacob once stood was a huge russet wolf, it ran out the hospital snarling at everyone that came in its path. After a long time he stopped running and stared up at the sky. Only one word was running through his head at that moment, REVENGE!

* * *

_Fear not my loyal readers this is **NOT **the last chapter for this story. It is only the end of part ONE of the story. Part TWO will be posted in the next couple of days (I HOPE). SO I really would like a few more reviews for this story it seems to be...lacking some. So Please Please review, it would make me super mega happy._

_Thanks_

_trueVaMpIrE _

_xoxoxo_


End file.
